


Grimhart Serenade.

by LyrAegis



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Gen, SumBunner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrAegis/pseuds/LyrAegis
Summary: just a little WoLNPCship fluff I have with Lyna and my WoL, Sera Grimhart. I don't think it'll get too lewd, but I'll tag if it ever does.thank you for finding this and wanting to read it. <3
Relationships: WoL/NPC, WoLNPCship
Kudos: 5





	1. I. Memories of the past, look to the near future.

the sound of rain pattering against the inn room window wakes me, followed by the rumble of thunder rolling in the clouds. "...gods...." I mumble, leaning upright and grabbing my horn off the side table, affixing it to my head.  
shifting, I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up, carefully stretching as I look around. my grimoire rests on the table beside the fruit basket brought in by one of my retainers last night, a bright collection. The tabletop orchestrion is playing "broken heart" in the background, music bouncing off the walls lightly.  
sitting down at the table, I lean forward and rest the tip of my horn against the tabletop with a quiet sigh. It's been about a month since I fought Elidibus at the top of the Tower, a month since G'raha turned into crystal and I woke him in the Source to return his Exarch soul to his Source body, a month since I returned everyone's souls to their bodies in the Source. so why am I still here....? I should be back in the Source, resting and waiting for the Empire to make their move, not be here....  
....even so, the Crystarium is.... home, I guess. even with my apartment in the Mist, this feels more like home than there, despite me having been born in the Source. 'Maybe it's because you don't have to worry about random people knocking on your door asking you to take care of their trifling matters here.' Esteem muses from the back of my mind. "....true. it's nice to finally have a break." I sigh, shaking my head in agreement. leaning up, I grab my grimoire off the table and attach it to my hip, standing and stretching again. The scarring on my arm sends a ripple of pain through the rest of the scar, earning a wincing gasp and freezing my posture mid-stretch.  
as if on cue, Lyna opens the door and strides in, immediately rushing to my side. "Sera, are you okay?" she asks, worried. I nod slightly as I slowly relax, painful tension releasing. "j-just the burn acting up again...." I murmur with a quiet grimace. "do you need me to fetch the chirurgeon?" Lyna furrows her brow, slowly sitting me back down. "n-no.... I don't think that'll be necessary.... thank you, though." I shake my head gently, knees pressed together as I try to focus and relax my shaky breathing. "are you sure?" I nod, closing my eyes and letting out a soft, drawn-out breath. she keeps her eyes on me, ears rotating slightly in worry.  
"I'm fine, Lyna," I smile slightly. "just a pain lapse, is all." she sighs, "if you say so, Sera. I'm worried that I might come in and find you sprawled unconscious on the floor because of your burn."  
laughing softly, I assure. "it won't get that bad. you don't need to worry so much, Lyna, really."  
Lyna gently smacks my right shoulder. "I do need to worry that much, thank you very much," she furrows her brow in annoyance. "you're recovering still, no matter how much you try to assure me that you're fine. just because you're the Warrior of Darkness doesn't mean that everything will be fine in the end. I would be horrified if I came in one morn and found you dead on your bed or on the floor because of this aether burn, or some other means."  
I stare quietly, mouth slightly agape in shock. "Ly.... Lyna...." her brow stays furrowed. "don't you 'Lyna' me, Sera. you act just like the Exarch when I was caring for him. 'it's not that bad, Lyna, really', after a trip away from the Tower, his energy drained from the distance and definitely showed it." Lyna's expression is still. "...I'll be okay, Lyna," I smile faintly again. "I'll be sure to let you know if I need any help. you won't be finding me dead or injured more than I already am any time soon." her eyes shift into a gentle glare. "I better not. and thank you."  
Lyna sits on the stool next to me, quietly undoing the straps holding my coat on. "are you checking the burn?" I ask, confused. "I am, yes. just checking to make sure it's not like the Exarch's crystallisation, that it's not spreading." "....would an aether burn spread?" I murmur. "usually not, I don't think. but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Lyna answers almost immediately. "ah.... alright." she finishes, gently tugging the back down.  
"your back looks unchanged, thankfully. it's healing well. how is your arm feeling?" she quips softly after a few moments, fingertips gently touching along the edges of the burn. I straighten up slightly, wincing with the touch. "it.... feels fine, I think." gently shrugging my coat off, the mass of black and gold fabric sits in my lap shortly after. Lyna moves her hands over to my arm, silently examining it, fingers tracing by light taps around the edges again. "healing well, again. it looks unchanged, no damage to your skin aside from the obvious scarring."  
I nod quietly, gently rotating my shoulder, murmuring. "that's good, then." she smiles and nods, helping me to pull my coat back on, swiveling the chair to get a better angle.  
"please let me or one of the chirurgeons know if it gets any worse."  
"of course."  
Lyna smiles, tightening the last of the straps under my coat's rear flap. "thank you." she rests her head lightly against my back, her ears tickling the backs of mine. "you.... you okay, Lyna?" I ask quietly, quirking a confused eyebrow. "...just resting, is all." she quips in the same soft tone.  
We stayed there, motionless for a while. "....I should probably get back to my duties...." Lyna murmurs a short time later, her ears twitching slightly. I smile faintly, "if you need a hand, I'd be more than happy to take a few tasks off your hands, Lyna." her ears twitch more. "I'll be sure to let you know if there's anything you can do, then."  
Lyna leans up, sighing softly. "please take care, Sera. I'll be in touch if you need anything." she pats my right shoulder as she gets up, another sigh escaping her. "and you, as well." Lyna leaves as soon as she arrived, the door quietly closing behind her.  
I let out a sigh, leaning against the table behind me. "...mh."  
'something amiss?' Esteem muses quietly.  
"...nothing amiss, just thinking."  
'you're sure about that?' The amused eyebrow being raised is quite loud, despite their current residence.  
"...."  
they laugh, 'I'll leave it be. for now.'  
"....mhm." I sigh again as I pinch the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes for a moment. they stay silent.  
I take another moment to breathe before walking outside into the Pendants, descending the stairs to the ground floor and into the markets. "morning, mistress Grimhart." the marketplace watchman greets with a smile. "good morning." I smile back, humming softly. "oh, someone's in a good mood this morn." he laughs. "....perhaps." I smile again, resting my arm on the spine of my grimoire. "hopefully the rest of your day is just as merry, then." he beams and moves to the upper market area.  
Once he vanishes from view, I head to the Aetheryte plaza, its gentle hum shaking the air quietly. "Sera!" a voice calls from the upper level, garbed in the Crystarium guard attire from what I can see out of the corner of my eye. "hm?" I glance upwards. "Sera!" the figure waves still, leaning over the railing. "Heavens forfend, give me a moment...." I look up and try focusing on them. the light from the Crystal Tower blurs them further into a silhouette.  
"be careful, please!" I call, furrowing my brow in concern. "nothing to worry ab-woah!" they pitch over the railing, going headfirst towards the base of the Aetheryte. "oh, heavens above." as I dart forward, Garuda-Egi suddenly summons themself and gives a Wind Burst from behind me.  
I catch them midfall, soaring out on the burst into the Plaza, and topple face and horn first into the pavement next to the skywatcher. "....ow...." I wince, pushing myself up onto my elbows. "th-thank you, Sera.... ow..." they grimace behind me.  
pulling my horn off, I roll over and lay on my back, rubbing my face with the palm of my gloves. "are you okay? you ate it pretty hard there." a pair of Mi'qiote ears peer over me, flicking in worry. "....I... I think so... horn's ruined for now, ahah..." "your horn? Sera, your face is pretty bad, too." I blink and blurrily focus their face into view. "ah.... nothing the chirurgeons can't fix..." I mumble.  
"...uh huh." I hear a familiar sigh from behind me. "L-Lyna!" I try to lean up, but get stopped by her resting her hands gently against my shoulders. "shh... I saw that tumble from the Dossal Gate. it looked pretty bad," her brow furrows. "you need to stay still. there's a chance you concussed yourself with that landing." Lyna picks up my horn, turning it over in her hands. "r-right..." I nod and mumble. "you're lucky this didn't inverse and pierce your forehead." she sighs. "the stone woulda stopped it...." I reply quietly, trying to focus on her face. "the stone isn't here." she tilts it into my view, a mass of silver in her hands. but no turquoise. "...maybe it shattered on impact?" I murmur, confused. "it might've. we need to get you into the chirurgeons before we talk anymore, though."  
Lyna picks me up lightly in her arms, being careful with how fast she turns to start walking. "Lu-Bheq, could you look for the turquoise piece, please?" she calls over her shoulder. "y-yes, ma'am!" he skitters out of view.  
I curl into Lyna's arm, gently burying my face into the crook of her elbow. "...everything okay, Sera?" she asks as we stride across the plaza. "I think so.... just enjoying the warmth, I suppose." I mumble into the chainmail. Lyna laughs softly, "don't get too attached to it, I still have to pass you to the chirurgeons." that elicits an indistinguishable mumble from me. she laughs again, smiling. I shift away from her arm as she walks into the chirurgeon's place.  
"oh, dear. what's the issue with our Warrior of Darkness?" Chessamile asks, eyebrows furrowed in worrying concern. "ah, she took a bit of a tumble in the Aetheryte plaza, is all. I think Sera concussed herself, but that's probably the worry talking." Lyna explains as she slowly lays me on one of the beds. Chessamile clicks her tongue quietly. "I'll have a look, see what I can do. it'll probably be an iced pack and a potion in the end, but I'll do my best." she smiles.  
Lyna leans against the wall beside the bed as the chirurgeon looks me over. "....mhm," she says after a few moments. "Sera definitely gave herself a minor concussion. nothing too serious, but still be careful until you've recovered." she strides over to her desk, fishing out a potion from the wall-mounted rack. "what's that?" Lyna asks. "just a prevention potion, nothing much. it'll help with the dizziness and such."  
Chessamile hands the potion to Lyna, who sticks it in a side pouch on her tabard. "I think she'll be okay to go back to her room in the Pendants, provided that you bring her there on the off-chance she decides to run off into some dungeon in the tower again." she says curtly, a faint smile on her face as she replaces another potion into the slot. Lyna chuckles as she helps me up, keeping a hand on the other side of my waist to hold me upright.  
I churr quietly, burying my face into my collar as my cheeks flush red unexpectedly. "Everything alright, Sera?" Lyna asks, a faintly amused tone cresting her voice. "...Mhm." I nod quietly. The heat in my face dies down after a moment, and I raise my head from within the collar. "You sure?" I nod again, taking a slow step forward. "If you say so." she muses quietly.  
Gently shifting my aether, I change into my alternate attire, my Eden robes and half-rim glasses, deepshadow grimoire resting coldly against my outer left thigh. "...sorry, just getting comfortable, is all." I murmur, twisting my back slightly as the back of the robes settle in. Lyna makes a surprised noise, softly leaning over and fwipping the top of my head with an ear. "It looks good on you." she smiles and moves her hand up slightly, off of the belts holding my tome in place. I smile, humming softly. "Glad you like it."  
We're at the Pendants quicker than I would think, the innkeep greeting us with a smile. "If there's anything you need, just let me know, Mistresses Lyna and Grimhart." he says as we give a small smile and pass him by, quietly ascending the staircase to my room.  
"You, my friend, are resting as soon as we get inside. You've exerted yourself a little too hard today." Lyna coolly states. "But-" she puts a finger to my lips. "No buts, except your's, in your bed, resting." A flustered blush blossoms over my cheeks at the motion. "...Fine." I purse my lips and slide the key into the lock, gently pushing the door ajar. She smiles and walks the two of us inside, closing the door behind us. "I passed the reins to my second in command, so I'm free to keep you company while you rest." Lyna hums contently.  
I smile, placing my grimoire down on my desk. "That's good to hear." She nods and laughs softly, "Indeed. Can't have you scurrying about without someone to keep an eye on you." "I wouldn't get into too much trouble, honest." I echo her laughs. "Uh huh. Into bed with you, Sera. Get your rest." Lyna gently shoos me toward the bed as she walks over to the window and closes the panes. "No wonder it's so cold in here…" she quips faintly.  
Lyna busies herself with making tea in the kitchen as I curl up on the bed, the cool sheets a gentle shock. "How's the burn, Sera? You doing okay?" she calls. "Burn's okay, I think. It hasn't flared up again since this morning, so that's good. An' I'm doing okay, yeah." I turn over, curling up towards the glamour dresser on the other side of the room. "Good, good." Lyna hums quietly, messing with the tabletop orchestrion's volume. ”A Night in the Brume” starts up in the background as I slowly drift off, the cool sheets a comfort now. Sleep soon envelops me in its arms, and I drift off further into the black, a dreamless rest greeting me.  



	2. Melancholic Thoughts, A Distant Memory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more cutesy stuff, fluff indulgence. cuddles with a cute Viis, a date over coffee biscuits and coffee.

Melancholic thoughts, a distant memory. 

Blearily blinking my eyes open, I start to turn over to get up, but get stopped by… an arm? "...Mm. Morning, Sera." Lyna sleepily smiles. ohgodsohfuck... "M-morning, Lyna." I flush a bright red, curling up as I try to process this.   
She rests her head against the back of mine, her ears tickling the top of my forehead with the tips. "Did you sleep well?" Lyna asks softly. "M-mhmm. I t-think I did, anyway." I nod faintly, still blushing. "Good." she says with a quiet, sleepy hum. Turning gently, I curl up into Lyna's warmth and close my eyes in hopes of falling asleep again.   
Sleep barely wraps it's drowsy tendrils around me before a muted 'taptaptap' rings from the closed window. "...by the Darkness." Lyna churrs, unwrapping her arms from around me and getting up. "...mh?" I roll over and sit up, watching as she walks over. "...it's probably that annoying shoebill..." I voice quietly. "That shoebill can book it's own room." she grumbles, grabbing one of my spare grimoires from the table and clutching it in hand. I stifle a chuckle as I look on, Lyna throwing wide the window. "Shoo, you annoying bird." she growls and waves the book at it. It stares on, unblinking. Her stance changes, and she pulls the book back, top of the spine aimed straight for the unnerving mass of feathers. "Begone!" Lyna launches the book, nailing the shoebill in the middle of the chest with a surprised squawk and a tumble of flailing wings downwards.  
She closes the window again, a happy smirk on her face. "And now we can continue with the cuddling." Lyna hums quietly as she slips back into the bed beside me. Sleepily curling into her warmth again, I bury my face into her chest. "Didn't take you long, hah." her voice hints at her smile. "You're warm..." I mumble as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer. "Mhmm... You're adorable when you're drowsy like this, you know?" Lyna rests her chin gently against the top of my head and says quietly. "...Mhm..." Blushing, I close my eyes and let out a soft sigh.   
She presses a gentle kiss against the top of my head, sending another wave of blushes through before resting her forehead against the spot she kissed. Her ears flop gently over and tickle the back of my neck, fwipping lightly.   
"There's a place I want to take you, once we're ready to get up." Lyna says softly, her arms locked gently around my waist. "Sounds good," I smile faintly and curl closer to her. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Lyna laughs, softer than I'm used to hearing. "So you're mine for the time being?" she chuckles. "One could phrase it as such, I s'pose." I churr gently. "Good." her voice piques at the end, an audible smile. Closing my eyes, I slowly start drifting off again, in Lyna's warmth. "Rest well, my Warrior of Darkness. You're safe with me." she purrs ever so quietly, keeping me close as sleep overtakes me once more.

/||\

Blearily blinking my eyes open, I find myself buried in Lyna’s Dalamud red sweater, unmoved from where I dozed off... however long ago. “Morning, Sera.” Lyna murmurs softly. I gently stretch upwards, yawning a, “G’ mornin’...“ back as I sit in a crumpled position next to her on the bed. “I hope you slept well. You were quiet for most of the night.” she smiles and sits up beside me. “I... think I did?” I mumble, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “You slept like the dead, so I hope you did.” Lyna chuckles quietly. “I feel a lot better than yesterday, for sure.” I nod gently and lean over, resting my head on her shoulder. “Certainly look the part, too.” she smiles and gently presses her lips to my temple.  
Tittering quietly, I feel my face flush and bury it into her sweater. “Someone’s flustery this morning.” Lyna smiles, stifling a yawn behind a curled hand. “You’d be too if a cute Viis was giving you affection.” I murr sleepily, gently pushing my face back into her shoulder. “If a cute Viis was doing that, I‘d think I was dreaming.” she faintly chuckles. “Though... I have the next best thing in my arms, and that would be... you.” I mutter a silent squeak and flush ruby red. “Oh, bun got your tongue?” Lyna grins audibly, her ears tickling the backs of mine. “A... A little bit, maybe.” I mumble in a flustered tone. “Well... We can stay here until she lets go of it, then.” she laughs and gently hugs me closer. I churr softly, eyes closed as I rest my head against her chest and breathing quietly in tune with her.  
A few moments turn into half an hour, and Lyna breathes, “I have a place I want to take you, just outside the Markets.” I slowly lift my head from where it’s at, smiling in response. “Let’s go, then.” I stretch and lean against the wall behind me. She stands and stretches herself, gently pulling on one leg, then the other.  
"Wear something comfortable for you. I want you to be comfy when I ask you something." Lyna smiles brightly as I crawl out of bed. "Oh?" I quirk an eyebrow, slightly concerned. Shifting my aether, I change my soulstone to White Mage from Summoner, clothes shifting to the black and purple garb I normally wear as that job. "I'll sit on the edge of my seat in anticipation, then." I hum, tugging my gloves down gently. "I figured we could go for some coffee biscuits for breakfast, no?" Lyna smiles, her voice piquing at the end. I return her smile, gently waving my staff into the aether pocket on my back, "Make it a date."   
Lyna blushes for a moment before pulling on an azim skirt, then her usual boots. "Sounds like a plan," she smiles again, voice soft. "I'm sure the bar is open this early, so we can go there for breakfast."   
I finish lacing my boots, brushing a strand of hair back as I stand, stretching out my legs with a few strides. "Ready to go?" she hums softly. "Yeps!" I smile and pull gently on the sleeve laces, tightening them as well. "To the café we go, then." Lyna holds a hand out with a smile back, opening the door behind her as she walks outside.   
Blushing quietly, I accept her hand, clasping it gently as I pull the door closed behind me. “So... Coffee biscuits, then what?” I ask, squeezing her hand for a moment. “I thought I might show you around some of the Facets, just beyond the closed fences that we have constructed. There’s talks of mayhaps turning them into housing in the future.” Lyna smiles as she gently squeezes mine, the calloused tips of her fingers warm against the back of my hand. “Oh? Colour me intrigued.” I smile back.   
We descend the stairwell, still hand-in-hand as we pass by a few of the guards making their rounds, down the stairs and past the innkeep. “I hope you two had a good rest last night.” he smiles in passing warmth. “We did,” I return the gesture. “Have a good rest of your day.” “And you as well.” he bows slightly.   
Leaving the Pendants, a cool breeze from the Dossal Gate plaza greets us. “Oh, the weather is lovely this morning.” Lyna hums softly. “So it is,” I echo the hum, looking to the Wandering Stairs and watching the morning crowd slowly gather at the tables. “Let’s head over before all the tables are taken.” I gently pull Lyna’s hand as I start walking over to the Stairs. “Alright, alright.” she chuckles, keeping in pace next to me. We stride up the stairs and quickly pull a seat near the door leading outside, and Cylla appears shortly. “What can I get ye, Warrior of Darkness, Lyna?” she muses. “Two coffee biscuits, a mocha, and a cappuccino, please.” Lyna smiles again, her voice piquing at the end. “Two biscuits, mocha, cappuccino, coming up.” Cylla nods and walks over to the counter.  
“Now...” Lyna shifts forward in her seat, a faint blush lighting up her face. “About that thing I wanted to ask you.” I quirk an eyebrow. “What of it?”   
“Sera, would…” she pauses and lets out a short breath. “Would you do me the honour of being your girlfriend?” My breath catches in my throat. “Ah...“ Clearing it, I smile and look up to her. “I’d be delighted to.” A grin blossoms across her face, but she brings her hands up to cover it and the blush blooming over her cheeks as she squeaks quietly. “Cute.” I laugh quietly, smiling bright.   
Cylla clears her throat a few fulms away, holding a plate with biscuits and mugs. “If you two are done professing your love to the other, I have your order. That’ll be fourteen-thousand gil.” she smiles as she sets the plate down between us. Lyna fishes out a pouch of gil and sets it on the plate beside Cylla’s hand. “Thank you!” she chirps and takes the pouch, heading off to the next table for their order. Lyna chuckles softly, gently nipping off the end of her biscuit.   
We sit in silence for a while, happily enjoying our breakfast.   
A few moments later, a rush of noise echoes from the plaza, followed by shouts from the guards. “What... Hold on.” Lyna gets up, grasping her chakrams as she stands. I shift my aether, changing to my paladin class as we rush to the source of the noises. Lyna and I arrive in the plaza to the sight of a small-framed Viis being held at swordpoint by the guards, a panicked expression on their face. “P-please, I’m just here to deliver a summonings to the Warrior of Darkness! I’m not looking for trouble!”   
I tap the shoulder of one of the guards, shifting back into my summoner gear. “That would be me. What’s the issue?” I question, tugging on the armlet of my top into place. “Th-there’s trouble in the temple, an’ the Viis Keepers requested your presence in Fanow as soon as possible.” he slowly calms down as the guards lower their swords, his panicked expression quickly fading. “Trouble? In the Ronkan Temples?” I furrow my brow, taking a relaxed stance with my arm resting along the cold spine of my grimoire. “S-Sin Eaters. They keep appearing, an’ we don’t know where they’re coming from.” he stammers, fidgeting with the rings on his fingers. I freeze, suddenly ridgid. “Hold on, Sin Eaters?” “Didn’t you take care of the majority of them in Rak’tika?” Lyna asks, to my right. “I thought I did... Just have to clean these ones out again, I s’pose.” I sigh as I roll my head gently to the left. “Can one of you go to the Amaro Launch and prepare an amaro for Sera, please?” Lyna asks the crowd of guards. “R-Right away!” the spear-wielding guard skitters up the stairs and towards the launchpad.   
Lyna taps my shoulder, stealing a kiss from my cheek. “Best of luck, Sera. I’ll wait for you here, as the guard... needs my attention. Paperwork and the like.” I smile and give a kiss back. “Alright. We are gonna finish that coffee when I get back, y’hear?” She laughs, turning around and heading for the Pendants. “Indeed. Be well, Sera. I’ll see you when you get back.” 

-//||\\\\-


	3. Ronkan Recalcitrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of aetherial futzery here ^_^ couple friends lent me their WoLs, broke a couple Dolls, had some fun with Esteem. Mist may or may not have been involved in the process.

I arrive with the Viis scout to Fanow about an hour later, perched on the back of the amaro. Almet rushes from the Seer’s Hut beside the Sleepaway Commons, Cymet and Uimet in tow. “Sera! Oh, thank the Darkness you’ve arrived.” Uimet says with a breath of relief. “I came as soon as I heard from your scout,” I gesture lightly to the Viis behind me. “How far into the temple were they spotted?” Almet chirps quietly, “In the chamber before the Confessional, from what was passed to us.” The Viis behind me nods quietly, “That’s right. I can guide the Warrior to the chamber if needs be.” he offers. “That won’t be necessary, Amet. I’m sure she can find her way in just fine,” Uimet bades. “The village in the mists has requested your return, so it would be best that you return.” Amet scurries off the back of the amaro, gives a curt bow, and starts sprinting off into the distance.  
Waving the amaro off, it takes off in flight back to the Crystarium, disappearing into the fog-filled skies. “Now... Let’s get to it. Sooner we can get these sin eaters taken care of, the better.” I breathe out quietly. Cymet nods, “I’ll accompany you, Sera. The other two have matters here to take care of.” Almet and Uimet nod as well. “Best of luck, Sera, Cymet.”  
Cymet and I take off, using the blue flower path to guide us to the Temple. Once the path ends, and the Temple’s in sight, we sneak along the edges of the Morning Stars, avoiding the Thorns and Dolls idly wandering guard.  
“This should be easy... They’re just a pack of Forgiven Cowardices, from Amet’s report.” Cymet says as we skirt the Temple’s entrance. The squeaking of the Woodbats within echo in the silence between us, the slow creaking of the Dolls behind us. “...I can feel the corrupted aether... Mh.” I mumble, shaking my head with a sigh. “Let’s get this done.” Striding in, I unhook my grimoire from my belt, holding it closed against my front as we make our way past the bats. The Greatwood Rails leer and lumber in the background, chittering to themselves as we slide past them.  
Looking around, I try to find the eaters off the aether pockets they left to no avail. “This place is full of the corrupt aether... I can’t find them.” I grumble and tiptoe around the hole in the middle of the room, putting the Rail on the other side behind me. “I think I hear something in the room ahead.” Cymet murmurs, dropping to a crouch as she enters the passageway to the Confessional. “Just bats for now...” she sighs and slowly moves on. Following a few fulms behind her, I keep an eye open on our surroundings, watchful for the sin eater cocoons. “It’s full of bad aether, but there’s no signs of them hatching.. I don’t understand.” I breathe as we reach the doorway to the Confessional... Which holds a mass of the cocoons previously missing. “Ask and ye shall receive.” Cymet remarks. I sigh and shrug, “So it seems.”  
We venture in slowly, the aether at its strongest in the room. “Gods...” I wince quietly, shaking my head again. “Let’s hurry, please.” Cymet nods as we move to the centre of the room, between all of the owl statues. “So... Cocoons, but no sin eaters...?” she questions in confusion, looking around. The door leading into the sanctum is cracked open, sin eater webbing acting as a cover. “Looks like they fled within.” I observe quietly. “Mhmm. We should follow, slay them where they hide.” Cymet nods, taking her spear and clearing the webs. “Let me go first, please.” I gently pull her shoulder back, clambering into the cracked portion of the door. “After you, then.” she quips, grasping her spear as she follows behind me. The intensity of the aether increases as I slowly walk into the sanctum, the feeling becoming almost overbearing as I work forward, fulm by fulm. “Hold on... Sera, are you okay? You’re looking paler than usual.” Cymet asks, grasping the back of my right arm. “I think... I’ll be fine, Cymet, but thank you for the concern.” I smile and continue walking. “If you say so.” she sighs, grasping her spear tighter.  
A sudden screeching fills the air, clearing the corrupt aether’s overbearing presence. “...Lightwarden?” I breathe, gripping my grimoire close to my chest. “No... That sounded like one of the Dolls from outside.” Cymet edges closer to me, stepping back. “Best to slay it before it has a chance to return, then.” I sigh and move forward, summoning Garuda-Egi behind me. “Mhm.” she nods curtly. The hallway opens up into an amphitheatre of sorts, roof cracked and open to the skies outside. “Must be how it got in...” I note quietly, opening my grimoire and looking to the massive Doll in the centre of the room. Slain Cowardices litter the floor around the creation, glowing faintly with Light aether. “...so that’s where they went.” Cymet remarks, her tone brisk as she readies to leap at the stone being.  
I venture in, Garuda positioning itself on the edge of the circle around the crumpled Doll. “Ready on you, Warrior.” she nods, eyes fixed on the creation. “It looks dead...“ I breathe a moment too soon, watching the Doll rebuild itself in the centre. It rumbles, top spinning in ire. The front collects a mass of Ronkan energy, firing a scorching beam at myself and Cymet, barely missing on both shots. “Ah!” she yelps as she leaps backwards, over the beam. “I think those eaters damaged it’s sensors just enough...” Garuda distracts it with a short Wind Blast, but it swivels and fires another duo of shots at Cymet and I, missing once more. “Smite the bloody thing, already!” she growls, Feinting it.  
Skittering to the edge of the arena, I ready the summons for Bahamut-Egi’s avatar, angling my grimoire in line with the front of the Doll. As the summons finish, the Doll lets loose another searing beam, enveloping me in it’s singing embrace. “Sera!” is the last thing I hear before the world fades to a searing darkness. 

_Is this death, then...? Thought it would be colder..._

//||\\\ 

Waking with a start, I gasp and lean up sharply. "Whoa, easy, Sera. You got blasted hard." Cymet pushes a hand against my shoulder, guiding me backward. "Everythin' feels... off." I murmur, breathing quietly as I unstiffen, relaxing my shoulders. "I would think getting blasted by a Doll hard enough to change to a Viis would do that." Uimet says softly beside me. "...Sorry, do what?" I blink a couple times. "When you got hit with the beam, something happened that triggered a physical change in your appearance. Your... aether changed." she holds a mirror up, showing me a Viis in my place. "I... I don't understand?" I sit, blinking still. "I... didn't die?"  
Cymet rests a hand on my shoulder, "Easy, Sera. We don't know what happened, but you are alive. Hold onto that, at least." I close my eyes and sigh, leaning my head back as the breath escapes me. "Does Lyna know?" I murmur. "We sent someone with the news to her. Just waiting for a response." I nod quietly, vying to keep silent.  
Holding up my left arm, I pause and notice that... My aether burn has healed? "Is something the matter, Warrior?" Uimet asks, the tips of her ears peeking into my view. "Ah... it's nothing, Uimet. Just... Just looking at where my burn was, is all." I reply quietly. "Where it was?" she echoes. "Yeah... I had a burn over my arm from a spell incident. Seems my dip into the Lifestream healed it..." my voice drops into a mumble as the breeze picks up around us, and dies down as quickly as it started. "That must be good, no?" Uimet smiles slightly, lowering the mirror. "It is, yes." I smile and lean completely back, the hammock bed gently holding me as the breeze sways it. 

_«Oh, no no... This won't do.»_

"Begone, Esteem... Now isn't the time." I growl quietly, gingerly running my fingers through my hair, catching gently on the bases of my ears. "Esteem...? Who are you talking to?" Ui and Cy look at me with concern. "N-No one... Pray excuse my ramblings. I'm not completely well, I don't think." I curl up inside the hammock's folds.  
A gentle touch runs through the back of my hair, running over the bends in my ears. Curling up more, a familiar tone greets me. "Sera, love."  
I turn over slowly, the front of Lyna's sweater from the last time I saw her greeting me. "You've changed, considerably so. Are you alright? I heard the news and... against my better wishes and judgement, rushed over here to make sure that you were okay." Lyna smiles slightly, taking a seat beside the hammock."Oh... Lyna, you didn't have to," I gently furrow my brow in worry. "I know you had left for a reason, you didn't need to come back. Guards from the Crystarium could've taken me back, couldn't they?"  
She shakes her head. "No, I didn't want them to disturb your rest. Besides, Fanow did open their gates again, since you and your friends came and conquered the Light and made it relatively safe to travel once more. ...And I wanted to see you. Before you awoke again." Lyna gently rubs her face, the redness fading away. I smile, slowly leaning up. “Well... I’m glad to see you so soon.” Almet clears her throat a few fulms away. ”We still have that... thing to worry about, unfortunately.” I raise an eyebrow. ”My summons didn't finish it off after...? Oh, brilliant...”  
”Sera's not going anywhere until she is used to her new form. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Sera can't do anything of her usual-” ”I am aware, Lyna. I was simply apprising her of the situation.” Almet muses quietly. ”...Understandable. Has it moved since it... injured Sera?” Lyna says quietly. ”Not that we've seen. It's stayed in the chamber since I carried her out.” Cymet shakes her head, crossing her arms at the foot of the hammock.  
”...Noted.” she nods faintly, sighing. ”Once I get my strength back up, I will be slaying that thing.” I assure Lyna with a soft smile. Her brow furrows, ”Just... Be careful, please. I thought I lost you once, I can't bear the thought of it again.” I nod and smile again. ”I will, Lyna.” ”Good.” her ears wriggle gently, and her face brightens a little.  
Cymet pulls at Lyna's sleeve lightly. ”Come, let her rest.” She wavers and sighs quietly, a pursed expression on her face. ”...Alright. I'm sure Fanow's changed since I was here last, and I can't deny that I'm curious to see what has.” Leaning down, Lyna gently presses her lips against my forehead before turning and walking to the Aetheryte plaza with Cymet and Uimet. ”Rest well, my Warrior.” she disappears behind one of the pillars, and I drift off to a dreamless sleep again.

/| A few months later |\

Leaning on the railing overlooking the drop under Fanow, I let out a quiet sigh. ”Shoulda known you were gonna be here, ’hart.” Cymet leans against the post beside me. ”I needed a breather, Cymet. Training's going well, I'm almost at the point where I was before I got hit by that beam.” I reply, tugging down on my scarf a little. ”Good. We were planning on going to look in the Confessional later this evening, if you would attend?” she nods as she swirls her cane between her hands. ”I could entertain the idea, I s'pose,”  
Sighing softly, I turn around and lean against the rope railing. ”I wanna call a couple friends this time, though. Just to be safe.” Cymet takes a step back. ”O-oh. That would be fine, as long as they can help with taking care of the Doll.” I nod, tracing the inside of my chakrams with my fingertips. ”They'd do fine. I had them with me when I had slain the Lightwarden here last year.” she smiles, giving an affirming nod back. ”Then call away. Extra help wouldn't be minded at all.” Cymet bounces off, putting her cane back on her back as she goes away to the plaza again.  
Esteem manifests as Morpho in front of me, a surprise. _«Someone's surprised to see me, it appears.»_  
”No shite. I haven't seen or heard from you since before I left the Crystarium a few months ago.” I glare, crossing my arms.  
_«Well, being shoved into the farthest reaches of your mind does that to someone.»_ they quip with an icy tone.  
”Probably happened with the major aether shift.” I sigh, shaking my head and looking at the floor planks.  
_«It's in the past. I thought I would just show my face to let you know I'm not dead, is all. You know where to find me, Sera.»_ Esteem vanishes as soon as they had appeared, in a flash of blue.  
I sigh and lean off the railing. ”Better call the other two, I s'pose.” Pressing the linkshell earring and turning back around, I wait for the click and clear my throat. ”Calling for a cat and gremlin duo, I need you two in Fanow. Pseudo-Lightwarden needs slaying.”  
”Lion responding,” Duschathgar muses. ”What happened? With the ’Pseudo-Lightwarden’ business?”  
”Couple Sin Eaters got into the Temple, corrupted one of the Dolls, an' it's causing trouble.” I reply, looking up at the night sky. ”Oh, lovely,” she sighs. ”I'll be there in a few minutes.”  
”Gremlin here.” Ki's voice rings with a humorous tone. ”Nice to hear ya, Ki. You free?” I reply, eyes trailing a star across the black. ”Mm... Perhaps.” they muse. ”Ki...” ”Yes, I'm free. Nerd. I'll be over in a bit.” Ki laughs, and clicks off the linkshell.  
A few minutes later, two flashes of light flare from the plaza. ”Calling for one Sera Gr- whatthefuck...?” Duschathgar freezes in place, squinting in my direction. ”Why do you look like Sera, but Viis-ified?” ”...Aha. Yeah, about that.” I churr. ”...Later. Lightwarden first, then you can explain.” she shakes her head, waving her hands with a sigh. Ki wanders from the other side of the Aetheryte and raises an eyebrow, crossing their arms. ”Must be an interesting story, if she got like that.” they smirk. ”Shush, you.” I send a couple playful daggers their way. Ki laughs and shrugs.  
”We got a Lightwarden to take care of, don't we? Let's goooo.” they hum giddily, running circles around Duscha and myself. ”The Viis patrol's gonna be leaving soon. Cymet should be around here somewhere...” I look around for the conjurer's group. ”Sera!” she waves from the opposite side of the plaza, Uimet to her right. ”I see you got your friends now. Are we ready?” Duscha fidgets with her cane, Ki with their handwraps. ”Ready as we can be for a Lightwarden, I think.” I nod. ”We'll meet you at the Temple Confessional, then. Safe travels.” Uimet mounts her griffin and takes off for the Temple, the other Viis in tow.  
Duscha and Ki mount up as well, and we're off shortly after. ”Explain.” Duscha pulls up beside me, matching my speed. ”Ah... I got hit by the Doll we're heading in to take care of now, by it's beam attack, and it just... screwed my aether up. I was out for a few days, from what they told me.” I sigh, gently running a hand through my hair. ”...Uh huh. I'm just glad to see you're alright. Everything okay, otherwise?” she bumps the side of my mount with a light nudge. ”Uhm... Yeah, I'd say so. Me an' Lyna are a thing, hopefully still after all of this...” I sigh and lean backwards, resting my back against the cover on the broom. ”I doubt she'd leave you over getting Viis-ified, Sera.” Duscha raises an unamused eyebrow. ”...Ah, yeah. She woulda said something by now, I think.” ”Mhm.” she smiles.  
”So, we're just here for a Doll, then? Sounds easy enough.” Ki pulls beside me, on the right. ”Should be, but we should be careful still.” I nod, glancing over. ”Duh,” they laugh as we land. ”Not gonna go charging in and be all reckless.” ”You've done crazier before, Ki.” Duscha shrugs and loosely holds her cane by her side. ”Shush.” Ki sticks their tongue out.  
Pausing for a moment, I close my eyes and feel for the aether again, like last time. ”It's... decayed? The aether isn't as strong here...” I murmur. _«Or the Doll pulled the aether in.»_ Esteem remarks. ”...Also true,” I murr, shaking my head. ”Let's be careful, please. There might be Forgiven scattered inside.” Ki nods, ”You got it.” Loosely holding my chakrams, I slowly lead inside, eyes checking the corners of each room as we make our way to the Confessional. ”...Empty. I don't like this...” Duscha hisses quietly. ”The aether is getting stronger...” I respond in the same tone. ”Uh... You said we came in here for a Doll, yeah?” Ki peeks in the broken door, breaking the webbing gathered. ”...I did, yeah. What's wrong?”  
Furrowing my brow, I follow Ki inside the Confessional, sheathing my chakrams for now. ”This thing looks messed up, hella.” they remark as they point to the disfigured mess of pale stone in the centre of the room. ”...Oh, that... Oh, no.” I step back in fear. ”Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, Sera. We got this,” Duscha clasps a hand on one of my shoulders. ”Just breathe.”  
“I feel really... really warm. Like someone's gone and lit a fire in my head and my chest. Like..." _«Mist.»_ Esteem chides. "...Mist, yeah." I bite my tongue and sigh. "Come again? Mist?" Duscha asks, confused. "Yeah. The stuff we walked over in Ivalice, if you remember that at all. The fog under the walkways." I explain. They look between me and Duschathgar with concern, but slowly backs up. ”Sera gonna be okay?” Ki furrows their brow. ”Yeah, I think so... But just to be safe.” she nods, picking up a stone and chucking it at the Doll. ”Uh...?” I watch for a response, trying to ignore the itchiness at my fingertips.  
The Doll rumbles to life, a loud distorted shrieking filling the air. ”Use the Mist, Sera!” Duscha calls, holding her cane with a watchful eye. ”Tear that thing asunder!” It lumbers forward, headpiece spinning in ire again.  
I look down at my fingertips, the itching turning to a burning sensation, and watch as my fingernails toughen and push themselves into claws as the edges of my vision turn a blurred gold. Leaning forward slightly, I let loose a growl and launch at the spinning head, tearing the stones apart brick by brick, slowly revealing the core. The Doll lets off a blast, missing my foot by a few ilms as I continue tearing it apart. Another growl bursts from me, and the headpiece is gone, only stones and gold-tinted mortar behind me. The core glows a sickly white, but before I can start ripping into it, I get promptly yanked back.  
Rolling backwards, I come to a stop just beside Duscha. ”Don't want you hurting yourself. Ki, do your thing.” Duscha drops a lily on me, then puts the back of her cane against my shoulders. ”Gladly.” They smirk, bolting forward and suddenly above the core within a few moments. Clawing at the ground beneath me, I growl, ”I need to pull that thing apart...” ”No. You're gonna overexert yourself, and no one wants that. Mist or no Mist, I _will_ kick your ass if you try moving. Rest, and let it wear off.” Duscha presses the end in a little, pinning me to the cobbles. I claw at the cobbles more, breaking them with every nail dragged against. ”...I need to...” ”I said, no,” Duscha lifts her cane slightly to reposition it, but I'm already out from under. I barely get a few fulms away before my legs are swept out from under me, and her cane buries itself into my chest. ”You will stay. Relax, Sera. Let the Mist wear off. Ki's almost done with the Doll, anyways.” As soon as she says that, a loud shatter echoes around the chamber, and one of Ki's cackles resounds. ”Doll is done!”  
Resting forcibly on the ground, I close my eyes and wait for the Mist to fade away. ”There's another... Other side of the room.” I churr, digging my nails into the cobbles again. ”Huh?” Duscha looks up as another low rumbling shakes the room, and the distorted shrieking rings again. Her cane lifts, ”You get them, you feral little rabbit, you.” I'm already on my feet and bolting for it, hands drawn back as I aim myself at the top of the Doll. It rumbles low, headpiece starting to spin again. ”Not this time!” I growl, slamming myself into it and knocking it backwards, breaking the top on impact. Two feet bury themselves into my back, and I hear Ki's shout followed by the sound of glass breaking.  
Stumbling forward, I end up going face-first into the cobbles as the Mist immediately starts wearing off. I lay there for a few moments, churring quietly. ”...I think we're done here.”  
The burning sensation in my fingertips dulls to a tingle, and slowly fades away to nothing. All of the gold mist surrounding my vision calms and vanishes, and the fire in my chest flickers down to sparking embers. "...Ah..." I stay on the ground, torn cobbles pressing into my front. "Everything alright, Sera?" Duscha's voice calls from where I leapt a few moments prior. "I think so. The mist faded..." I reply and turn over, looking up at the starry sky through the fractured dome roof. ”Good,” she walks over, taking a knee at my side and dropping another [lily] on me. ”Up with you, friend.” Duscha gently grips my arm and pulls me onto my feet, and I lean into her to regain my bearings. Slowly breathing out, I close my eyes and search for more of the corrupted aether, but find nothing. ”I think we're done... There's no more of the bad aether that I can feel.” ”Then we can deliver our report to the Viis?” Ki asks, still perched on the demolished Doll. ”Aye.” I nod ever so slightly.  
A fluttering of blue suddenly bursts forth from me, a mass of Morphos flying in agitation. ”Ah.. Esteem's.. no-” _«Not happy? Perhaps. I tire of this current form, and of yours as well.»_ They chide, forming themself in front of me, a small-framed Hyur with Light white hair. _«I am afraid your time as you are has, unfortunately, come to an end. Return to the Dark, Sera. Return to your original form.»_ Esteem lifts a gauntleted hand and ever so gently just... baps the tip of my nose.  
A flash of lavender and void purple light envelop the two of us, and I feel myself shift again. ”Esteem, I sw-” _«Hold your tongue, Sera. This is for the better.»_ Esteem moves their hand to my lips, an armoured finger pressing against them. The light soon fades, and they stand in front of me, almost the same height once more. ”Did.. Did you just put me back to how I was?” I glare quietly. _«I told you, it was for the better. The hair, unfortunately, I couldn't change, but black with grey suits you.»_ they muse, crossing their arms. ”Esteem...!” I growl, looking over to Ki and Duscha, both standing with expressions agape. _«Relax, Sera. It's fine, I assure you.»_ Esteem chides again. ”Fine? You reverted my form, and you're sa-” they sigh quietly, flick the centre of my forehead, and vanish into a plume of Morphos.  
_«I was simply acting upon what I thought was best.»_ is the last thing I hear before they go silent once more.  
Looking down, I immediately flush. ”Esteem!” _Gods forfend..._ Reaching back, I pull taut the chestwraps, and do the same with my leggings and boots. ”Is, uh... Is everything okay, Sera?” Ki clears their throat quietly. ”Definitely.” I smile with tight lips and pull the short cloak closer to my face. ”Hm. I see a friend put you back to your short self.” Duscha walks up behind me and gently rests a hand on the top of my head, ruffling my hair a little. I furrow my brow and sigh, ”Yeah, they did, I s'pose.”  
She smiles and laughs. ”Well, I think a certain Viis will be happy she's got a small datefriend again.” Duscha ruffles my hair again, smiling still. ”Small datefriend, tall datefriend, I'm sure she doesn't mind.” I echo and laugh quietly. She makes another amused noise as we start walking out of the Temple.  
”Sera!” Uimet's voice rings from the entrance as we make our way down to the Stars. ”Hm?” I turn around, seeing her group emerge. ”We took care of another Doll just away from the Confessional, and a couple Cowardices, as well. How did you and your friends fare?” she quips, shuffling down the hillside. ”Two Dolls, but they took care of the Cowardices for us.” Ki replies. ”Nice,” Uimet nods with a hum. ”Also, uh... You're not Viis anymore?” she asks in a confused tone. ”Ah... Yeah. Aether stuff happened again, but I think I'm okay...?” I nod quietly, pulling the cloak closer to me. ”...Hm. As long as you're alright, Sera.” Uimet smiles. ”Let's get back to Fanow. Need t' get some stuff wrapped up, and I'll be out of your ears soon.” I say softly, turning around and walking to the blue flower path. ”You've been a pleasure to have, Sera. None of us would mind if you stayed a while longer as a Hume.” she replies with a verbal eyebrow raised. ”Stay and smell the flowers some more, nerd.” Ki muses and runs ahead to Fanow. ”Alright.” I laugh, smiling and slowing my walk, enough for the others to catch up.  
”The black hair suits you, by the way.” Uimet remarks as she keeps pace with me. ”It's... It's the colour I had before the whole Lightwarden business. Though the tips are still kinda aether-tainted, I'm not complaining.” I say faintly, playing with the light grey tips. She chuckles. ”Beggars can't be choosers, and all that.” I laugh again and interlace my fingers behind my head, leaning back a little and admiring the night sky. ”Yeah... something like that.” 

/||\

Lyna's perched on one of the overlooks in Fanow, her sweater a stand out from the green and gold backdrop of the forest. ”Sera!” she perks up, ears twitching. ”Hey, Lyna.” I smile as we make our way up the path, the Viis sandals in the crook of my arm. ”You're back to your regular self, I see. A surprising return, but a welcome one nonetheless.” Lyna smiles in return. ”Indeed.” I laugh softly as we close the distance, ending with a close embrace. ”I'm happy to see you back safely. I feared the worst might happen again.” Her voice is cloaked in worry as we stand there in silence for a few minutes.  
Duscha and Ki walk by, “We’re gonna go ahead and head back, Sera. You and Lyna... Enjoy whatever comes after this, yeah?” Ki remarks with their trademark smirk as they make for the Aetheryte with Duscha. “We’ll try, y’ gremlin.” I mumble into Lyna’s sweater. A faint cackle echoes through the air as they flit away on the aetherstream, back to the Source, presumably.  
“The black hair suits you, Sera.” Lyna quietly comments as she rests her chin lightly against the top of my head, her ears draped over the back of my head with a gentle tickle on the back of my neck. “Glad you like it,” I smile, blushing faintly. “It’s the colour I had before the whole...” “Lightwarden business with Emet-Selch?” she finishes my remark. “...Yeah, that stuff.” “I vaguely remember the colour, when you first arrived. A welcome blip of dark in a sea of light.” Lyna chuckles into my hair. “We should head back to the Crystarium, I think. I’m sure people are wondering where we got off to.” I murmur as I keep my face in her sweater, attempting to think. “Mm.. I think we’ll be okay. You need some rest before we make the trip back to the city.” she chides softly. “...If I must, then alright.” I open my mouth to protest, but quietly agree instead. “Good, good.” Lyna smiles, breaking the embrace after a few more moments.  
We make our way over to the sleeping area on the other side of the aetheryte, the cool valley air welcoming the evening in. “I forgot how vibrant and relaxing Fanow was... I pushed it to the back of my mind, so it wouldn’t distract me from my duties in the Crystarium.” Lyna says quietly, looking to the evening sky. “Hey, we can make trips down here every year, if you’d like. I’m sure Almet wouldn’t mind.” I offer as we walk up the rope ramps. “I’ll... consider it.” Lyna smiles and laughs softly.  
The door into the sleeping area opens as a few Viis slip out and head to the aetheryte below. “Evening, Sera.” they bid as they slide beside us. “Evening, you three.” I remark faintly, holding the door open for Lyna. She walks in with a smile, giving a light kiss to my temple. “Thank you,” her voice lilts upwards at the end as I walk a fulm or so behind her, blushing quietly. “Clean up and get some rest, my Warrior.” Lyna chides. “Already on it, my Captain.” I muse back, returning the temple kiss to her jawline with a faint hum.  
Walking back to the washbasins, I run my hands under the cool water and wash my face off, breathing out as I pull my hands away. _«See? No harm, no foul. Y-»_ “Shush, Esteem. Just.. Please let me be for the time being. If I need you, I’ll call on you.” _«...As you wish. You know where to find me.»_ The flickering of my reflection fades, with the soft glaring red in my mirror’s eyes. “Is everything alright?” Lyna calls. “Just peachy. It’s all good, just talking to myself.” I assure, walking back to her. “If you say so.” she smiles softly as she ushers me into the hammock. “Mhm.” I smile back, slipping into the hammock slowly. “There room for two, by chance?” Lyna checks, pulling her sandals off and setting them at the foot. “Always.” I chuckle and push the cloth down to let her in. She leans in and slides into the hammock beside me, almost immediately pulling me into another embrace.  
“Keeping you here for tonight... You’re safe, and you’re okay. Nothing’s gonna get you tonight.” Lyna soothes quietly as she holds me close. “...Thanks, Lyna.” I smile faintly, curling into her warmth as the hammock pulls closed around the two of us. Her fingers gently work at the base of my hair, rubbing soft circles where her fingertips rest. Sleep closes around me like a flytrap, its lilting embrace pulling me into a dreamless sleep.

/||\


End file.
